


And I Would Bike Ten Thousand Miles

by whaleofatime



Category: Free!
Genre: And Makoto is there to help, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Haru has a crisis of self, Hope you enjoy this Belle!, M/M, Makoto Tachibana Birthday Exchange, Set in 2020, college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/pseuds/whaleofatime
Summary: Between the Olympics, the pandemic, and the thousand other things that have gone wrong this year, Haru is really, really struggling to keep his head above water. When he snaps, he ends up in a little coffee shop in Chiba, still desperate for air.Lucky for him, Makoto is there to pull him out.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020





	And I Would Bike Ten Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiichiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiichiro/gifts).



Here are things Haru knows about himself:

  1. He has a beautiful swim stroke
  2. He’s a damn good swimmer
  3. He’s also a pretty good cook



And 4., there are a lot of people who care about him. Any misery related to his vaguely absentee parents doesn’t hold a patch on the friends he’s made, and are negated entirely by first his grandmother, and then Makoto.

Oh, and that’s number 5. He’s lucky, luckier than average, damn near the luckiest man in the world for having stumbled into a relationship with Makoto, the world’s best man (or at least a really strong contender for a top 3 position). All these things together, and Haru knows that he should be grateful for a generically problem-free life. He loves to swim, he’s being paid to swim, his university fees are covered by swimming, people love to see him swim. 

What a gift, probably.

It just feels less and less like one as the years pass by; by the time he’s in the final year of university, he’s qualified for the Olympics, and also made up his mind that this will be his first and the last. Score some medals for Team Japan and _then_ you can melt into obscurity, is his mantra for every miserable day he has to get up and go to the pool at 5 in the morning, only to have any one of a series of men shout at him for the next 4 hours about a weak flutter kick or floppy fingers or a misplaced eyelash, all the things he’s doing wrong when he could instead be shaving a tenth of a tenth of a tenth of a second off.

Just a little more; Tokyo 2020, and then he’s going to grant himself a reprieve. Anything would be better than growing to resent the water, and if high school’s taught him anything, it’s to be kinder to both others and himself.

This, all this struggling through grueling training, it isn’t a kindness. So one hurrah to start and end it all, is what Haru tells himself.

He doesn’t share this information with anyone else, because if he has to deal with  _ that _ while struggling this hard just to put in the hours, Haru is pretty sure he’s going to explode. He’s also pretty sure that Makoto has noticed that something is off, but is trying to give Haru space to sort through his thoughts first before interfering.

And then, oh, 2020  _ really _ hits her stride in all her terrible, sickly glory, and it’s a battering ram to the stick-thin scaffolding Haru’s been using to keep himself propped up. Suddenly it’s another year  _ at least _ before the Olympics, and he has budgeted his motivation so finely, so carefully, that it won’t stretch till 2021. School goes offline and without the structure of having to get up and go to classes Haru starts caring _even less_ about what happens. Every stray cough gets his back up because  _ what if he passes it along to Makoto _ , who still has three living grandparents and is a magnet for the gentle affection of literally everyone over the age of 60?

Around June, Haru stops going over to visit his own boyfriend because he’s determined to keep Makoto safe in time for his trip home for Obon. He doesn’t go back to Iwatobi at all, and instead he sits and stews in his apartment throughout summer break, sweating and miserable and cut off from swimming pools for public health safety reasons. Makoto calls him almost every day, clearly worried but also clearly stressed because Tachibana-jii-chan is feeling under the weather and is in hospital, but no one’s allowed to visit because there’s a Chance it’s something particularly unpleasant.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Haru-chan? The twins keep asking when you’re going to come home.”

Makoto means, _ I don’t think you’re okay, but I can’t do anything until you come a little closer _ . Haru hears the message and ignores it, because he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he were to go home to Iwatobi and be subjected to the warm, unflinching gaze of Makoto and his mom, Haru will crack right open and all his guts will come out, and all he will be is yet another problem piled atop the Tachibanas.

So he just grunts and distracts Makoto with a picture of the raggedy-looking tomcat that has become Haru’s dinner companion, a dirty tortoiseshell that will hiss and piss and yowl the house down whenever he’s angry or hungry or happy or bored.

Haru scritches the cat under his chin, and is nipped sharply for his efforts. “Doesn’t he remind you of Rin?” Haru says as he angles his phone for a close up of the cat, who’s now grooming his paw.

Makoto’s laugh rings clear and true in this quiet empty little flat, and Haru is slightly, slightly re-energised.

He just needs to hang on a little more, just a little more. He’ll graduate in just a few months, and with a degree under his belt he can decide if Tokyo 2021 is worth aiming for. In a pandemic there’s a thousand things he could point to other than himself as a reason for burnout, and Makoto would accept him, and it'll be fine.  


Haru turns the phone back to himself, to see Makoto in his glasses walking along the beach to let Haru hear the sound of the sea, and reminds himself of the 5 things that are true about him, and how they’ll see him through this latest crisis of self.

Just a little more.

-

Haru had assumed that November would be  _ fine _ . He knows himself well enough to know that he’s going to be celebrating Makoto’s birthday no matter what. There’s nothing that could happen in his life that would be worsened by spending one day trying, badly and awkwardly, to show Makoto that he cares. With Makoto's birthday being on the 17th, the anticipation leading up to it and the satisfaction that comes after it will see him through the month. That’s the plan, and it’s a damn good plan, even if Haru knows he’s running on borrowed well-being and it’s only a matter of time.

As long as that time is not now; on that Haru is firm.

But then Tokyo goes into mega-lockdown because infections are on the rise, and the 20-minute train ride that connects his ward to Makoto’s becomes impassable. The stores don’t have fresh mackerel anymore, and the little bakery he’d asked to send a cake straight to Makoto’s house when Haru figured he can’t show up with a homemade one calls back to say that unfortunately, they’ve run out of birthday candles. 

On the morning of the 16th, Haru wakes up and realises that he’s at the end of his tether, and there’s no rope left. Not for school, not for swimming. Right now, there’s not enough even for Makoto, and isn’t that a horrifying thought?

Haru gets up, body running on automatic as he grabs his duffel bag and starts stuffing it with clothes. He needs to not be here right now, needs this to not be his life, and he’s going to make it happen. It takes under half an hour to pack his bags, another hour to disconnect his electrical appliances and make sandwiches out of all his perishable foods, and Haru’s almost ready to go. 

Tomcat yowls at him from the other side of his window, and all right, maybe he’s not  _ quite _ ready.

It takes a couple of hours to find a pet store within walking distance that sells automated pet food dispensers, and a little while more after that for him to rig it so that the entire 2 kilo bag of dried cat food could act as a reservoir. It’s a first for Haru to feel quite  _ this _ untethered, so making sure Tom’s going to have food for at least a month seems prudent.

It also seems prudent to take a picture of Tomcat trying his damned best to get into the food reservoir, then another half dozen pictures more so that the weak midday sun catches the patches of brown and orange in his fur just right, to get the most flattering picture of Tom he can.

[Happy bday Makoto] he sends as a caption to the picture, and spends an unholy amount of time deciding on what emoji he can use that won’t betray Haru’s extremely chaotic mental state at present. He stares at  😊 for the longest while, before deciding that to Makoto, it would be a dead giveaway that Haru’s on shaky ground.

[Need to leave for a while. Love you] is the message he follows up with, before he silences his phone, takes a deep breath, and says goodbye to both his flat and the deep, ugly unease that has been plaguing him for the better part of the year.

The minute he steps outside his apartment building it starts pouring with rain, and if that isn’t a good sign, Haru’s going to have to assume that God doesn’t exist.

Smiling a little to himself, Haru sets off and dreams vaguely, distantly, of Chiba.

-

In the end, it takes Makoto just over a week to find him, and he comes in as soft and sweet as a quiet breeze on a hot day. One moment the cafe is completely empty and Haru is just about to take hot water and a sponge to the inside of the coffee machine;

the next, the bell over the door rings its quiet ring, and the most familiar voice in the world says “Hey, Haru-chan,” like this is a dream and it’s somehow a good one.

Haru doesn’t drop the bucket of hot soapy water because most of a lifetime has taught him to implicitly trust that things are going to be okay when he hears that voice. Instead, he starts making a mug of spiced hot cocoa and doesn’t turn around when he hears Makoto come closer, close enough to pull out a stool and take a seat at the counter. He keeps his head down as he shapes a cute little cat out of milk foam, and Haru only turns to look at Makoto when the drink is ready and he’s got a chocolate doughnut out from the display case.

It might be almost 10 PM on a chilly Tuesday night, the streets deserted because the weather’s turned so terribly so suddenly, but Haru knows the way he knows things about himself that Makoto would appreciate a hot drink and a sweet snack a lot more than any pre- made sandwich Haru can heat up for him in the tiny, mackerel-free kitchenette of the cafe. He sets it all down in front of Makoto, before tossing a hand towel at him.

“Your hair’s wet,” he tells Makoto, fond and irritated. “You’re going to catch a cold.”

Makoto sheepishly starts drying his hair, but aside from a pink flush across his nose and the tips of his ears, he looks as healthy and whole as ever. “You worry too much, Haru-chan.”

They both know Makoto means that in more ways than none.

Haru just grunts, going over by the door to flip the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ and cranking up the heater. “Don’t you have classes tomorrow? You shouldn’t be here.”

Makoto takes a sip from his drink, making every effort known to man to not disrupt the cat. “Everything’s online, Haru-chan. I’m exactly where I should be.” He gets a bit of foam on his nose in spite of it, but he doesn’t seem to notice as he happily starts on his doughnut. “I’m just sorry I’m late.”

The lights are turned off next; between the little tea light candles on the tables and the fairy lights that hang from the shelves with the coffee grounds for sale, they have enough to see by. Haru takes off his brown apron, takes a moment to be thankful that the cafe owner entrusted him, a new hire, with closing the store solo, and takes a seat by Makoto, close enough to feel his warmth but far away enough that they aren’t touching. It had felt easier to breathe when he had made up his mind to leave his flat and Tokyo and the direction his life had been heading in.

It’s easiest now, in the dim quiet dark, two inches to the left of Makoto with the scent of chocolate in the air. Haru takes a deep breath, and then another, and settles into a sense of well-being that has been missing for so, so long. “Late for what?” he asks absently, wondering if it’s warm enough for Makoto now.

“Late for figuring out that you were drowning, Haru.” Makoto splits the doughnut in half, puts one on a napkin in front of him, and pushes the plate with the other half towards Haru. “I knew you were struggling, but it’s been a difficult year, and you’re always so strong, Haru-chan, so I didn’t think too much about it.” His fingers drum on the countertop in a nervous tick, and Haru reaches over to grab a clammy hand to hold in his. Makoto smiles at their hands, but keeps his head down and eyes focused on the wood of the counter. “But it wasn’t all right, and I didn’t even notice until you had to leave to keep your head above water.” His voice has gone soft and sad, like Makoto’s in mourning. “That’s why I’m sorry.”

Haru just keeps rubbing his thumb over the back of Makoto’s hand, and struggles to line up the words to describe the absurd insanity of Makoto somehow feeling responsible for Haru regretting all his life decisions all at once in 2020. He can’t find any, feels them get struck in his throat when he tries to, so instead he lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to the back of Makoto’s. “It’s not Makoto’s fault,” is what it boils down to.

Makoto laughs, tipping over to the side so that his head is on Haru’s shoulder, and they’re finally back on more familiar ground. “Haru-chan, when I got so stressed about my Intro to Anatomy presentation that I started getting stomachaches you snuck onto my campus and set off the fire alarm so that I would get an extra week to prepare.” Makoto nuzzles the side of Haru’s neck, presses a sweet little kiss to his collar. “You should be able to count on me to care about you that much too.”

“This and that are different things.” Makoto had been slammed with schoolwork and his internship that week, and Haru knew that an enforced extension was all that he needed. It was a tangible problem with a tangible solution. What Haru is struggling with at present… is not that.

Besides, if he can’t look out for Makoto, what’s the point of him? 

“They aren’t, Haru-chan,” Makoto scolds gently, squeezing their hands. “You literally jumped into a stormy sea to fetch me the last time I was drowning, really drowning, and I want to be able to do that for you too.” He laughs quietly. “I should have at least brought flowers, but there was nowhere to keep them safe on the bicycle.”

Haru jerks up at that, and it’s only not a violent jerk because Makoto’s head is still on his shoulder and that’s as precious as cargo gets. “Makoto, what do you mean, bicycle?”

Makoto sits up and pulls away, which is a pity. He swivels in his seat so that they’re facing each other, hands still clasped together. “Well. I figured out where you were because your selfie update today had the cafe’s logo on your apron visible. Oh, and,” he ducks in for a quick kiss, “thank you for the daily updates! I love how even mid-crisis you still didn’t want me to worry.” Makoto smiles, looks proud and sad all at once, before he continues. “I knew you were in Makuhari, but the trains don’t run between districts any more, and I didn’t want to take a taxi.”

Haru had thought he’d been so  _ careful _ not to give away his location, how he’s a runaway who became a barista in a fit of madness, but he has to face the facts. Picking a mom-and-pop cafe instead of working at a dime-a-dozen Starbucks, choosing to go to Chiba when he could have disappeared much further away, sending selfies instead of simple text message updates. Subconsciously, he must have wanted to be found.

Subconsciously, he must have known he was drowning, and this was him asking for help. Haru takes a moment to acknowledge and appreciate that he really has grown, even if he’s potentially weirder than ever. It makes his eyes prickle to realise that he isn’t as rampantly self-destructive as he had thought, and that when he reached a hand out to try and keep his head above water…

  
There’s Makoto. Of course he found him, of course, of course. Haru takes a bite out of a doughnut that’s too sweet for him, because otherwise he  _ will _ cry, and he’s not in the mood for that, thanks. Instead he swallows around a too-tight throat, and levels a frown at Makoto from under his bangs. “What did you do?”

“I thought about renting a car, but it’s been raining a lot and I was scared I couldn’t, uhm,” and here Makoto blushes a bright brilliant red, embarrassed as always by his love-hate relationship with driving, “couldn’t find a parking space in Chiba. So. Don’t get mad, Haru-chan, but I just picked up the bicycle at your house and cycled my way here. Oh and by the way I saw Tomcat in your flat, he’s doing fine, he even licked my fingers when I went to pet him hello by the bike stands, and-”

The quick subject change into the state of Tomcat does absolutely nothing to distract Haru from the horrifying realisation that Makoto, upon divining Haru’s location using little more than a selfie and Google, had decided that the best course of action would be for him to sneak his way to Haru’s empty apartment, grab his bicycle, and then ride across, what? Thirty kilometers? Of heavily trafficked roads  _ in the dark and the rain _ just so that he could finally have Haru close enough to hold and check in with.

And he’s apologetic that he hasn’t done enough?

Haru takes another rage bite out of his doughnut. He’s shouted at Makoto before, and he’s promised himself to never do it again, so a mouth of chocolate and dough it is instead. He’s so angry and so relieved and so touched all at the same time, and the combination of such unbearably strong emotions after a long, long year of feeling completely hollowed out is making him dizzy. He keeps his focus on his doughnut, and chews and chews and chews as he digests the 1001 Complex Feelings on everything that Makoto is and everything that Makoto has done. 

Makoto doesn’t let Haru’s silence dissuade him, because he knows better. Instead, he segues from talking about Tomcat to talking about the auntie with the massive St. Bernard’s who likes to stop by the 7/11 Makoto part-times at for surprise snacks for her dog, and how she actually worked at a facility that trained service dogs, and she thought Makoto might enjoy that work more than he enjoys being a cashier.

“But then Urakawa-san, you know Urakawa-san Haru-chan, she’s the night shift boss who always lets me take home the almost-expired canned mackerel, she bustled to the front to tell Miura-san that it’s super rude to try and poach staff from convenience stores, and I thought they were going to fight, until this group of kids came in and when the electric doors slide open, the dog snuck in too, and-”

Haru doesn’t hear the rest of the story because he’s tugged over Makoto over and quietened him with a long kiss, stroking his hands over Makoto’s cheeks as he tries to drive warmth back into this rain-chilled miracle of a man. “Thank you for coming for me,” he tells Makoto with unflinching seriousness. “Miura-san wants to hire you because you’re a good man,” he says because he had been listening, he’s always listening, and because Makoto is terrible at accepting praise and Haru had long since ruthlessly decided to heap it on to teach Makoto how much he’s worth. “And if you ever cycle cross-country for hours just to reach me again, I’m going to be  _ really _ angry.”

Pink all the way down his neck now, Makoto blusters and flusters but very carefully does not pull out of Haru’s hold. “I’ll cycle as far as I need to, Haru-chan. Would  _ you _ listen if I said the next time I’m drowning, don’t come help?”

“Of course not,” Haru says imperiously, pressing in for another kiss. He’s missed this, has missed Makoto more than he’s missed swimming, and the luxury of getting to make out with his boyfriend in a closed cafe feels like the highlight of this entire rotten year. “That’s my right as your boyfriend.”

“Then I’m going to take advantage too, Haru-chan, to make it fair.” Makoto’s laughing, eyes mostly shut in amusement, hands holding on to Haru holding on to him. He settles down after a little while, and peeks up at Haru like he used to when he was much smaller. It’s the look of a Makoto who wants something, and isn’t sure that he’s going to be allowed to have it.

It’s a nonsense look from a nonsense man, because Haru’s not super sure that anybody actually knows how to turn him down. “What.” He pinches Makoto’s cheeks, because he has a right to this too.

“I’m calling on my Boyfriend Rights,” Makoto says, voice now in a whisper but eyes steady on Haru. “Will you tell me what’s making you unhappy? Can we… make it back to shore together?”

His first instinct is to shy away, pull back and hide the little mountains of misery that have built up and built up inside him there past few years, but Boyfriend Rights extend beyond having Makoto when Haru’s feeling his best. 

If Makoto was drowning, when Makoto had been drowning, there was not a chance in  _ hell _ that Haru would have left him alone and gotten to safety by himself. 

  
It probably reflects really, really badly on him that he thought that Makoto would be any different. That Makoto would see him struggling for breath and think, no, I’m going to take care of myself first. That Makoto shouldn’t, wouldn’t be right there with him treading water, because they’ll rise and they’ll fall together.

Ah, his eyes burn and his throat hurts from trying not to be overwhelmed. He pulls away from Makoto, turns his head to the side and pats his lap, hoping that Makoto will understand.

The world always seems a better place when Makoto is sat astride him, whatever the circumstance.

It’s a bit of a struggle because Makoto is extremely tall (it’s to fit in all the goodness inside, probably) and the chair isn’t that big, but after a bit of shifting Makoto is sat straddling Haru, warm and secure and intensely, achingly loving. Haru throws his arms around Makoto’s waist to hold him tight, buries his face in the crook of Makoto’s neck, and takes a deep inhale of the comforting scent of Makoto’s laundry detergent and the rain. 

Face hidden from view, Haru opens his mouth and lets it all out, all his uncertainties about his future and his new-found resentment of competitive swimming and this bone-deep apathy that’s consumed so, so much of him that he had needed to leave before it consumed all the rest.

He talks and talks and talks, and Makoto doesn’t say anything or do anything other than gently rubbing the nape of Haru’s neck. He talks and talks and talks, and if Makoto’s coat gets a little damper, neither of them bring it up.

When Haru finally stops, throat raw but heart much lighter, Makoto just kisses the top of his head and says “Thank you,” like he’s sweetness incarnate. They sit like that for a while, and Haru hasn’t been able to feel his feet for at least 20 minutes at this point, but this is the best he’s felt in such a long, long time. Makoto is, ultimately, worth losing feet for, and the thought makes him snort into Makoto’s collar.

Just like that the tension seems to break, Makoto laughing softly as he nudges Haru in the side. “What’s so funny, Haru-chan?”

“Nothing.” Talking about feet might be a bit of a mood-breaker, even for how accepting Makoto is. “I’m sorry I missed your birthday. You deserved better.” With every little thing that’s been plaguing him brought out to air, that’s maybe the thing that rubs him wrong the most. It’s one thing when Haru’s short foray into losing his mind impacts him negatively.

It’s another thing when it’s Makoto who’s hit. Haru sighs, and rubs down Makoto’s back. “You’re such a good man,” he says, voice gone deep and throaty from how much he means it, “and I should be treating you better.”

On top of him Makoto’s blush intensifies as he shudders, and oh, this is something Haru has missed too. “I haven’t gotten you anything yet, Makoto,” Haru’s hands slip under Makoto’s coat, then under his shirt, smoothly gliding along bare skin. “But good boys deserve a reward.”

He can feel Makoto flexing under his hands, can feel the fine tremor and the slowly heating skin, and in making Makoto feel good Haru is absolutely single-minded, and no amount of existential angst can turn him from his true calling. If he smiles as he bites a mark into the side of Makoto’s throat, well. 

Boyfriend Rights reign supreme, after all.

Unfortunately Makoto snaps out of being a shuddering, liquid mess on Haru’s lap, and he pulls back before Haru can mark the other side of his throat. “If good boys deserve a reward,” Makoto says with a flush high on his cheeks and a crack in his voice, “what should I give  _ you _ , Haru-chan?”

And he looks so serious and earnest as he says it, like if Haru says ‘I deserve a mackerel croquette’ Makoto will leap off and disappear on bike in search of the closest restaurant to get Haru what he wants, that leaves Haru completely undone.

“I have all I need,” Haru says and he means it. He also still means to press a hell of a lot more affection right into Makoto’s skin, though, and for that he needs the futon in his little bedsit above the cafe and not a too-small stool. So as Makoto tries to protest, Haru just gets a surer grip around Makoto’s waist, and climbs to his feet with his boyfriend in his arms.

Makoto squawks at the sudden movement, instinctively clutching tighter, and Haru doesn’t bother to hide his smirk. Finally he can bestow a matching hickey just to the right of Makoto’s Adam’s apple. “Thanks for pulling me out of the water, Makoto,” he says as he carefully makes his way to the staircase in the back, making sure not to bump Makoto against anything. “Let me show you just how grateful I am.”

Makoto’s embarrassed “Haru!” is the last coherent thought Haru lets him have for the next three hours.

(It’s a good start to making up for a missed birthday, even if Haru’s pretty sure he’s getting more out of the deal.)

-

When morning comes, Haru wakes up with the sun in his face and Makoto in his arms. It’s _easily_ one of the top 5 best mornings he’s ever had in his life.

He thinks about the things he knows about himself, and figures that he needs to make some quick edits. 

  1. He has a beautiful swim stroke, and it’ll still be beautiful even if he’s not an Olympian
  2. He’s a damn good swimmer, but sometimes he still needs help to keep his head above water
  3. He’s a pretty good cook, and as soon as they get back to his apartment, his real apartment, he’s going to cook Makoto an entire Thai feast that they can eat while Zooming with the Tachibanas.
  4. There really are a lot of people who care about him. When Haru finally unsilences his phone after weeks of being AFK, he has to take a little while just to breathe when he sees the sheer volume of friends and family that had reached out to him, all wanting to help.



And of course, number 5. He’s lucky, luckier than average, damn well  _ is _ the luckiest man in the world for having stumbled into a relationship with Makoto. Haru doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve a man who would cycle into Chiba for him, but getting to love and take care of Makoto is easily the best of all the Boyfriend Rights.

With an armful of Makoto on a bright sunny day after a long, bitter year, Haru intends to exercise those rights with every ounce of zeal he has within him. 

On top of him, Makoto stirs sweetly, eyes fluttering open and a soft ‘Haru’ being the first word out of his mouth, a smile already coming through.

For the first time in a long time, Haru is absolutely sure that things are going to be okay.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh god coming up with a title for this was such a struggle. anyways!! belle, i hope you enjoyed this! i don't think you were expecting coffee shop au + college au + implied bottom praise kink makoto but something about your list of prompts just made me want to cover EVERYTHING c: hope you enjoyed this, and thanks to the mods for organising the event!
> 
> i'm on tumblr [here](https://cetaceans-pls.tumblr.com), and not a day goes by i don't wish for a man who would cycle to chiba for me


End file.
